Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Lenayuri
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Voldie conocía sus lealtades y que sería el próximo después de él. [Harco]
1. Capítulo 1

**Autor**: shedevil628

**Advertencias**: Dark!Harry. Gore. Secuela de "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry estaba en su cama, en el dormitorio para chicos Slytherin de sexto año, salvo que sólo había estado un día y ya quería irse. Este año, Snape enseñaría Defensa, un hombre llamado Horace Slughorn se encargaría de Pociones. Algo no estaba bien para Harry, sentía como… si estuviese siendo observado. Se sentó con un gruñido, encendiendo una luz y comenzó metódicamente a comprobarse y sus posesiones (Draco incluido) por cualquier hechizo de espionaje. Furia mortal cruzó como lava en sus venas cuando encontró varios, un movimiento de su varita los quitó todos, pero aún seguía furioso. Se acostó de nuevo y Draco (aún dormido) se recostó en su contra, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Debía revisar periódicamente sus cosas, no tenía manera de descubrir quién había hechizado sus cosas, pero cuando lo supiera… Draco gimió entre sueños y Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él. Escuchó a Theodore Nott hablando en sueños y rodó los ojos, el idiota estaba soñando con Tracy Davis. Crabbe y Goyle estaban roncando sonoramente, todo parecía ser como una noche normal, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan-

Escuchó el movimiento y dejó de respirar para escuchar mejor, otro sonido chirriante —P-Potter ¿eres tú?

—Aún estoy en la cama, así que no.

—Harry qué…— Draco se sentó. Harry se inclinó y encendió la luz, su sangre se heló; Draco gritó y Nott comenzó a lloriquear, Crabbe y Goyle se despertaron.

Inferi.

Siete Inferi.

—Harry— Draco estaba temblando y aferrándose a su brazo. Nott y Goyle estaban más cerca de la puerta; el Inferi aún no se había movido. —Nott, Goyle, vayan a buscar a los profesores ¡ahora!— corrieron, Crabbe se precipitó y se subió a la cama detrás de Draco y él. El Inferi se acercó; hizo un recorrido por todos los hechizos que conocía y el único que pensó iba a funcionar… bueno, no era exactamente aconsejable utilizar el Fiendfyre dentro. Tomó su varita y el Inferi se movió. _¡Mierda!_ Empujó a Crabbe y a Draco fuera de la cama y gruñó mientras quedó tendido en la cama, un Inferi sosteniendo cada uno de sus miembros, otro tiró de su cabello hacia atrás para exponer su garganta, el sexto le cubrió la boca y el séptimo sacó una daga que lucía muy retorcida —¡Harry!— Draco se movió para ayudar y Crabbe tomó de la espalda al rubio. Escuchó pasos en la escalera, la hoja afilada le atravesó el pecho, Draco volvió a gritar, la hoja se hundió a menos de un centímetro de su corazón. Algo se rompió dentro de él; liberó su pierna derecha del agarre y estrelló su pie descalzo sobre el Inferi que lo sostenía. Otra patada contundente envió al que tenía el cuchillo contra la pared —Ah— un sonido lleno de dolor pasivo salió de sus labios cuando el cuchillo cortó hasta su ombligo. Golpeó con la mano izquierda al Inferi, sacándose el cuchillo de sí mismo y decapitó a los dos últimos Inferi, la puerta se abrió. Todo ocurrió en menos de treinta y cinco segundos, la oscuridad llenó la visión de Harry.

.

Harry se despertó en la enfermería —¿Harry? ¡Gracias a dios que despertaste!— Draco estaba sosteniendo su mano, se sentó e hizo una mueca cuando un dolor cruzó por su cuerpo cortado.

—¿Cuánto estuve desmayado?

—Una hora— Draco tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro; levantó la mano lo suficiente como para impulsar al rubio a subirse en su regazo.

—Estoy bien Draco ¿tuviste miedo?

—Sí… pensé que… que iban a sacarte el corazón.

—Yo también.

—Señor Potter ¿está bien?— el directos parecía preocupado, los diferentes Jefes de Casa detrás de él.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo pudieron los Inferi entrar a nuestro dormitorio?

—No lo sabemos— Harry sintió que su ceja se contrajo.

—¿No lo sabe? Es el director ¿no es así? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo?— su voz se hizo más suave mientras hablaba, una brisa helada cruzó el aire.

—Bueno, señor Potter, a veces- — Harry movió su mano y cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama de la enfermería; Draco se rió suavemente y se tumbó en la cama, jalando a Harry a su lado.

.

Caminaban por el Bosque Prohibido cuando un grito dejó los labios de Draco; Harry se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ser alzado por un hombre lobo. Sus mandíbulas abiertas mientras evitaba que se cerraran en un firme agarre, la mandíbula superior con la mano derecha y la inferior con la izquierda —Draco, cierra los ojos— presionó, la mandíbula inferior fue arrancada y golpeó con la punta de plata de su bota el estómago de la patética criatura. Varias de sus costillas se rompieron bajo su bota —_Incendio_— el hombre lobo trató desesperadamente de escapar de las llamas que rápidamente le consumieron. Fue quemado vivo en cuestión de segundos; Harry vio las llamas y escuchó sus quejidos. Sorprendentemente, no sintió nada. —¿H-Harry?— se volvió hacia Draco y lo jaló hacia él, dándole la vuelta para que no viera al moribundo hombre lobo.

—Puedes abrir los ojos, sólo no mires hacia atrás— se llevó a Draco de vuelta al castillo.

.

Estaba más paranoico de lo que jamás había estado toda su vida; se sentó en un lugar distinto al habitual durante la cena y el de cuarto año que se sentó en su lugar murió de una intoxicación. Cada sonido atraía su mirada, nada podía cambiarlo.

.

Draco lo arrastró a la ducha, al parecer con la esperanza de que el agua caliente relajara los músculos tensos de Harry. Había evitado el baño hasta un punto de locura y observó a Draco quitarse la camisa. Harry se quitó su propia ropa y besó a Draco ligeramente.

El agua caliente se apoderó de ellos cuando Harry levantó a Draco contra la pared, una preparación rápida (probablemente demasiado rápida) y Harry estaba dentro de él. Gimió contra el aliento gimiente de Draco y ahogó el jadeo contra su boda —H-Harry, cógeme— Draco nunca había dicho tales cosas antes, Harry sonrió, una sonrisa peligrosa y oscura. Levantó a Draco y lo presionó contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que él se colocaba arriba. —¡Ah! Harry, no tan fuerte…— se rió fríamente y se estrelló contra él con el doble de fuerza original; Draco gritó y se aferró contra él, cortando los hombros recién tatuados de Harry con sus uñas. —Nhg… Harry, m-más fuerte.

—Es lo que pensaba.

.

La luz de la luna creaba sombras sobre el dormitorio; Harry fumaba su tercer cigarrillo y observó a Draco dormir. El instinto le mantenía despierto. Algo iba a pasar… otra vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota**: A pesar de lo que parece, todo es consensual entre Harry y Draco. Sólo hay un poco de sadomasoquismo en este capítulo... y sangre. Un poco de sangre será derramada, pero todo consensual.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry tenía su brazo alrededor de Draco, sus dedos tocando rítmicamente la piel desnuda del rubio —Mmm ¿Harry?— entornó sus ojos color verde oscuros hacia la forma desnuda del rubio.

—¿Sí, Draco?

—¿Escuchaste eso?— Harry contuvo un gemido y encendió las luces después de cubrir a Draco con una manta; no había necesidad de darle a sus compañeros de dormitorio un espectáculo gratuito. _Vete a la mierda, un vampiro. ¿Es una broma?_ —Oye, mujerzuela, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—Un hombre me pagó para matar a un niño llamado Harry Potter.

—Sí, bueno, si te vas ahora, no voy a despellejarte vivo y usar tu piel para hacerle un impermeable a mi esposo.

—Ah, como si un simple niño pudiese…

—_Incendio_— el vampiro gritó de dolor mientras se agitaba alrededor de la habitación, sus compañeros de dormitorio despertaron en pánico y Harry cerró las cortinas antes de volver con la deliciosa figura de Draco. El vampiro llameante era su problema ahora. Je, vampiro llameante.

.

Pociones era un fastidio; Slughorn estaba constantemente tratando de llamar su atención. Draco sentía un extraño miedo hacia el profesor obeso, aparentemente descolocaba a Draco. _Es demasiado amable_, era la principal queja de Draco. —¡Hola, señor Potter y señor Potter! ¿Cómo están hoy?

—Bien, profesor— Draco se apretó más a su lado y se aferró a él con su pequeña y pálida mano.

—Harry ¿ese es un nuevo tatuaje?

—Sí.

.

Sexto año era un dolor en el trasero y sólo había pasado un mes; Harry dormía ligeramente y se despertaba con facilidad. Draco aprovechaba cada sonido (y, por lo general, saltaba a los brazos de Harry, no que a Harry le disgustara, pero aún así…). Slughorn les había invitado a una fiesta esa noche y, por desgracia, Draco quería ir. —Harry ¡vamos!— la única vez que Harry disfrutaba escuchar a Draco lloriquear y suplicar era cuando estaba dentro de él, en ese momento era moderadamente irritante. Se obligó a aceptar y dejó que Draco le pusiera una camisa blanca (que no era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrir el tatuaje de Harry) sobre sus hombros. Unos momentos después, Draco le colocó la túnica (Harry odiaba las túnicas, prefería ser un muggle si eso significaba que no volvería a usar una de nuevo) y se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Slughorn. Ahora que lo pensaba, había un montón de razones por las que a Harry le parecían mejor los muggles. Por ejemplo, no eran cobardes como lo eran los magos, quienes necesitaban de un hechizo para torturar y asesinar. ¿No podían hacerlo con sus propias manos? No había computadoras, ni televisión, ni iPods… el mundo mágico podría apestaba. Pensar en todos los episodios de Padre de Familia que se había perdido le hacía sentir nervioso.

.

—¡Ah, aquí están los Potter! Bienvenidos, bienvenidos— Slughorn les dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a ambos y Harry pasó las siguientes horas en un absoluto infierno. Por una vez, sus calificaciones eran una desventaja. Cuando finalmente los dejaron irse, Harry levantó a Draco (con mucho cuidado) contra la pared y le dijo, en términos inequívocos que nunca iba a ir a otra reunión del Slugclub de nuevo. Draco demostró que aún no temía de Harry al besarle la nariz.

.

—Harry… Harry… Harry…

—¿Qué?

—¡Ponme atención!— Harry sonrió, una versión retorcida, escalofriante y oscura de una sonrisa real y Draco tiró de él. Algunos minutos, jadeos, gemidos y cabello en puños después, la camisa de Harry estaba lejos, su cabello revuelto y su espalda sangrando. Draco yacía debajo de él gimiendo y jadeando, con sus uñas cortando la espalda de Harry. —Mmm, Harry…— una mordida áspera perforó el labio inferior del rubio y los hermosos ojos plateados del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas, un estremecimiento cruzando por sus facciones.

—Oh, pobre pequeño ¿duele?— su tono era peligroso, como siempre lo era después de tener el sabor de la sangre de Draco en su boca. A veces el más joven se burlaba de él al decirle que era mitad vampiro y, por el amor de Draco, esperaba que no fuese cierto. —Ah, Harry… se amable— ¿Amable? ¿Amable? ¿Draco quería que fuese amable? Lo pensó por un momento y luego trenzó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio —¡Ah!— uno pensaría que Draco ya sería propenso a este tipo de cosas… los dedos del rubio tiraron con fuerza del cabello de Harry, alejándolo un poco. Harry soltó su garganta y le dio una sonrisa sangrante, Draco se estremeció —H-Harry, por favor, sana mi cuello— puso los ojos pero obedeció, a pesar de que ambos sabían que estarían sangrando de nuevo en unos momentos.

Se movió para morder el hombro de Draco y su cabello fue capturado de nuevo —No Harry, sé amable— observó con incredulidad al rubio durante un rato antes de posar sus labios contra los del rubio ligeramente —Bien, recuérdalo Harry, gentil— Harry gruñó y hundió sus dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco —Ah…— sonrió después de soltarlo, la respuesta de Draco había salido más como un gemido que como un lamento. Su pequeño hermoso masoquista. Después de todo, era algo bueno que Draco fuese un masoquista, de lo contrario, el sadismo de Harry probablemente lo llevaría a la locura.

.

Harry sostuvo a Draco por la cintura mientras el agua de la ducha lavaba la sangre del tembloroso rubio. El temblor era el resultado de una mezcla de varios orgasmos y el hecho de que Harry le había atemorizado increíble y literalmente, tomó un poco de su sangre. El resto de la sangre que el rubio había perdido (la suficiente como para necesitar una poción para regenerar la sangre)había quedado entre ambos y las sábanas. Aunque los elfos las reemplazarían antes de salir de la ducha —Harry, quiero un abrazo— Draco enterró el rostro en el cuello de Harry y se estremeció cuando le acercó más —¿Me tienes miedo?— Draco se quedó inmóvil por un instante y sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Harry antes de tomar una respiración profunda para responder —No usualmente. A veces, cuando pienso que realmente vas a lastimarme.

—Nunca te lastimaría _de verdad_, amor. Ya lo sabes— el agua estaba fría antes de que Draco respondiera.

—L-lo sé.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Sí. Harry tiene un montón de tatuajes. De los hombros hasta los codos tiene llamas negras; en la parte interior de su antebrazo izquierdo tiene una cruz celta plateada, una negra y una verde esmeralda; tiene un trébol verde en su mano derecha entre el pulgar y el dedo índice; en la parte superior de la espalda, justo debajo de su cuello tiene la leyenda "No Mercy" y en el interior de su muñeca derecha tiene la leyenda "Por Eternidad Draco", que significa "por la eternidad, Draco".


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

02:15am

—Harry ¿me amas?— Draco se levantó por encima de Harry y la mirada de platino se encontró con la verde esmeralda.

—Por supuesto que te amo.

—Demuéstralo— Harry controló el disgusto que sintió.

—¿Cómo?

—Te he dejado ser áspero y violento, es el momento de que hagas lo que quiero— Harry sonrió.

—Oh, ¿es verdad eso?

—Sí— las manos de Harry se movieron hacia las caderas de Draco y se cerraron lo suficiente para crear una exclamación por parte del rubio.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas, principito?

—Quiero que sea dulce y suave y lento.

—¿Lento? Gah, no sé… puede ser difícil para mí.

—Es una pena.

—Pequeño mandón.

—Maldito estirado— Harry rió y besó a Draco tan suavemente como pudo; soltó su control sobre las caderas del rubio y arrastró los dedos sobre la espalda de Draco. ¿Draco lo quería dulce, suave y lento? Bueno, lo tendría. Harry le daría a Draco lo que quisiera.

Draco yacía de espaldas con sus dedos entrelazados entre los de Harry, jadeando y gimiendo suavemente al compás de los embistes lentos y profundos de Harry.

—Dios Harry, ¡más rápido!

—¿Más rápido? Creí que lo querías lento.

—Nhg, más rápido, por favor ¡por favor!

—Je, dime que siempre tengo la razón.

—Ugh, ocasionalmente tienes la razón— Draco abrió la boca, exclamando un sonido sin aliento.

—Suficiente con eso— se echó hacia atrás y embistió a Draco con tanta fuerza y rapidez como pudo; Draco gritaba. Gracias a dios por los hechizos silenciadores.

—Oh, Harry, más ¡más!

.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se acostaron uno al lado del otro; Harry estaba (sorprendentemente) fumando. Draco pasó sus dedos por encima del tatuaje _Por Eternidad_ de Harry —Amo este tatuaje— su pulgar lo recorrió de nuevo y besó la mejilla de Harry. Era extraño, pensaba Harry, no había sangre, ni hematomas y aún así no tenía ganas de provocarlas. Se sentía… ¿satisfecho? ¿Calmado? ¿Feliz? Tal vez una combinación de los tres. Draco se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, uno de los brazos del moreno envuelto con firmeza a su alrededor. Tranquilidad; se sentía sereno y en calma como no lo había estado en semanas; se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

.

—Harry, tengo un mal presentimiento— Draco estaba mirando al director, quien estaba en el Gran Comedor para cenar y Draco, como de costumbre, estaba sobre las rodillas de Harry.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno… ¿has visto la mano del director? Parece que fue maldecido. Harry… Harry creo que está muriendo.

En ese mismo momento, un niño pasó entre ellos, hablando con rapidez —¿Escucharon? Ataque Mortífago en Sussex, ¡el Lord Oscuro ha vuelto!

_Mierda_.

.

Albus Dumbledore estaba definitivamente muriendo. Harry lo había cazado como un halcón los últimos días y era claramente evidente. La única pregunta era ¿qué carajos iban a hacer, Draco y él, después de que Dumbles muriera? Bueno, la respuesta también era obvia, Harry haría lo que siempre había hecho, proteger a Draco en la medida de sus posibilidades y la esperanza de que era suficiente.

.

El lugar más seguro para estar, Harry sabía bien, era el lugar donde menos lo esperaría el enemigo, por lo tanto, decidió que tanto él como Draco debían pasar el verano en el callejón Knockturn. ¿Un riesgo? Sí. Pero como mago oscuro, Harry realmente pertenecía ahí. Y estaría condenado si alguien le impedía estar donde él quisiera. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo convencerlo, pero Sirius se había ido a vivir a la campiña francesa; Harry le había dicho que tendría una mejor oportunidad d sobrevivir si sólo tenía que preocuparse por Draco y él mismo.

.

Harry yacía de espaldas mientras Draco estaba sentado en su estómago, mirándole. —Harry…— Draco susurró el nombre del peligroso joven en un tono suplicante. Sus dedos metidos en el cabello de Harry y se inclinó para besarlo desesperadamente

.

Draco sostuvo su mano con fuerza mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade, sus dedos entrelazados. A veces, Draco hacía una mueca de dolor ante el sonido de sus anillos de boda raspando uno con otro —H-Harry…

—¿Qué?— levantó la vista hacia donde Draco estaba señalando y maldijo en voz alta. Mortífagos. Una maldición asesina voló hacia ellos y Harry arrojó a Draco al suelo. Alguien lanzó un _Reducto_ en el pilar sobre ellos y Harry cubrió a Draco con su propio cuerpo para evitar que fuese golpeado con los escombros —H-Harry ¿estás bien?

—Estaré bien, amor— pero su espalda estaba partida y sangrante —Draco, tenemos que irnos— otro bloque de piedra salió volando hacia ellos —¡Ahora!— arrastró a Draco y lo arrojó dentro del Hog's Head Inn —Quédate aquí.

—¡Harry!— ¡Maldita su repentina atención hacia los demás seres vivos! Alcanzó a una aterrorizada niña de tercer año y alcanzó un _Crucio_ en su espalda para protegerla y a sus amigos. Le tomó un momento para llevarlos a todos dentro de la tienda y se volvió para enfrentar a los Mortífagos en el mismo instante en el que Aurores se aparecieron. _¡Ya era hora, carajo!_ Draco corrió hacia él y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Estoy bien.

.

Sólo había estado en la enfermería dos veces y lo odiaba más que a nada. Sus paredes perfectamente blancas, las amas ordenadamente limpias. Draco yacía acurrucado a su lado, mientras que Harry contemplaba la mejor ruta de escape. Madame Pomfrey le había hecho beber ocho pociones; su espalda dolía como el infierno, le dolía la cabeza y su mayor problema, sin el doble sentido, es que estaba muy, muy duro. ¡Quería las uñas de Draco ahora mismo! Pero no podía. Era una jodida mierda.

.

Harry caminaba y pensaba, dos meses en la escuela y ya había sido atacada varias veces era casi como… como si Dumbles estuviese permitiéndolo. Gruñó ante eso y lanzó una mirada al cuerpo dormido de Draco. Draco casi se había hecho daño y eso era imperdonable.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Harry abrazó lentamente a Draco, quien estaba sentado en la cama, mirándole. El año había pasado muy rápido; Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto. Harry se sentía extrañamente… frío. Un recuerdo lo asaltó, sólo por un instante.

.

_Sus botas golpearon el suelo con un leve ruido mientras subía las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía —¡Hazlo Nott! ¡Hazlo!— Bellatrix Lestrange estaba prácticamente echando espuma por la boca con alegría. Theodore Nott levantó su varita, apuntando hacia Albus Dumbledore que lucía aterrorizado. Snape lo hizo a un lado y lanzó la maldición él mismo. Dumbles cayó, Harry se alejó._

.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea —¿Harry? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Draco estaba mirando por la ventana mientras hablaba.

—Lo mismo que hemos hecho siempre— se acercó al rubio y presionó su mano contra la pared.

—¿Qué?

—Sobrevivir— besó al rubio con fuerza y se sorprendió al notar que estaba llorando.

—No tengas miedo Draco, me ocuparé de nosotros.

—Lo sé.

.

La gente estaba extrañamente silenciosa mientras subían al tren que los llevaría a casa. Draco se sentó apoyado en su costado, sus hermosos ojos plateados cerrados. Cada pocos momentos Draco temblaba, Harry lo mantenía cerca.

Draco le sostenía la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban por King Cross —H-Harry ¿a dónde vamos?— Harry giró para ver al rubio y le sonrió suavemente, acercando más a Draco mientras caminaban por el edificio lleno de gente. Caminaron por el Caldero Chorreante y Harry los encaminó hasta Knockturn. —Harry, no me gusta aquí…— Draco observaba con temor las oscuras calles y Harry sonrió con frialdad.

—Bueno, a mí sí.

Draco yacía sobre su pecho en el oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel. Los dedos de Harry tamborileaban con ritmo sobre su espalda desnuda —Harry… ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Todo el verano— encendió un cigarrillo y formó anillos de humo perezosamente.

—N-no quiero…— Draco habló, apenas en un susurro audible.

—¿Qué?

El rubio se sentó y le observó, las mantas amontonadas en sus piernas desnudas.

—¡Que no quiero!

—Bueno ¿qué diablos es lo que quieres que haga, Draco?

—No sé, ¿no podemos ir a otro lugar?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no hay otro lugar.

—¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en el Callejón Diagon?

—Porque no quiero.

—Bueno, yo sí.

—No me importa— gran error.

—¡No te importa lo que quiero! ¡No te importa aún si me da miedo!

—Draco… ve a dormir.

—¡No! ¡Respóndeme!

—Me importa, ahora cállate y vete a dormir.

—¡No! Y no me hables así. Estoy jodidamente cansado de esto. No voy a quedarme en Knockturn.

—Ah ¿y a dónde coño vas a ir?— Draco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse ropa.

—Al callejón Diagon.

—No, no lo harás— Harry alargó la mano y jaló al rubio de vuelta a la cama.

—¡Nos vamos!— Draco gritó y trató de girar fuera del agarre de hierro de Harry.

—No, no te irás. Nunca.

—Te odio.

Casi lo hizo. Se detuvo con la mano izquierda a una pulgada de la cara inmutable de Draco. El rubio gimió entre lágrimas.

—Draco, lo siento. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Nos iremos al callejón Diagon en la mañana ¿bien?

—Está bien… te amo.

—Draco, sabes que no te haría daño ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Harry. Está bien, no llores.

—No estoy-

Lo estaba.

.

El callejón Diagon estaba, como siempre, lleno de gente; era donde pertenecía Draco, Harry se dio cuenta con un sobresalto. Draco pertenecía a la luz y Harry… a la oscuridad.

El odio lo llenaba, el odio y el rencor. Draco era dulce y angelical y perdonaba. Era un santo y Harry bien podía ser el hijo del demonio. Él debía dejarlo solo… debía dejar a Draco… sería mejor para él ¿no?

.

Draco se rió y se aferró a él mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas por el sol; Harry frunció el ceño ante la dolorosa luz detrás de sus gafas de sol, casi negras. Un cigarrillo entre los labios.

Draco giró y la gente le sonreía. Pálido, rubio, hermoso. Lleno de amor y de vida. A diferencia de Harry. Estaba lleno de rabia y muerte. Pertenecía a las sombras, nunca a la luz, nunca. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, a raíz de su pequeño ángel de luz. Después trataría de sacar a su pequeño de la oscuridad. Se trataba de la vida de Draco siendo arrastrada por todo el maldito infierno que era Harry. Estaría condenado al odio, al dolor y al tormento. Estaría manchado por la maldad de Harry. Harry era un pecador… pero todo santo tiene un pasado y todo pecador un futuro. Sin embargo, Draco merecía algo mejor que él. Mucho mejor.

.

Draco saltó sobre la cama, riendo cuando cayó sobre él, la habitación siendo iluminada por la luna. Harry le sonrió y tomó al pequeño rubio saltarín —Te amo, amor.

—Te amo mucho, mi príncipe oscuro.

.

Harry fumaba y pensaba, tal vez debería quedarse… tal vez… Draco rodó hacia él y suspiró. Harry sintió que su corazón se derretía; bueno, tal vez podía quedarse… por un tiempo, al menos.

Pero sólo por un tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Advertencias**: Sadismo por parte de Harry. Algo de breathplay.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

—Sé lo que estás pensando— Draco miraba por la ventana mientras hablaba, su voz baja y un poco dolorida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Harry estaba en la cama, mirando al rubio.

—No me vas a dejar, Harry James Potter; no me importa si tengo que atarte a la cama por el resto de la eternidad. Si alguna vez contemplas la posibilidad de dejarme de nuevo, te encadenaré en un sótano en algún lugar— Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo harás ¿eh?— Draco se giró.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Harry.

—Lo sé— Draco caminó hacia él y alzó su barbilla.

—Más te vale— y con eso, el rubio le dio un beso.

.

Draco yacía sobre su pecho en el cuarto oscuro del hotel; los dedos de Harry recorriendo lentamente su cabello. Debía irse, realmente debería. Se deslizó por debajo del rubio y se puso sus botas y una camisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta —¿A dónde crees que vas?— Draco estaba sentado y le miraba fijamente.

—Ya sabes, Draco.

—Creo que tendré que llevar a cabo mi amenaza, entonces— Harry arqueó una ceja y apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que fuese golpeado con un _Stupefy_.

.

Despertó en un lúgubre y frío calabozo y se rió con prontitud. Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a la pared. Estaba de rodillas y parecía estar solo… —Draco— dijo el nombre del otro en un tono peligroso y fue recompensado con un grito.

—Er, uhm… ¡te lo advertí, Potter! E-esto es tu culpa y- — el rubio chilló cuando las cadenas que sujetaban al moreno se rompieron. —Oh, mierda.

Corrió.

.

Le tomó a Harry exactamente seis minutos atraparlo, estrellándolo contra un muro de piedra con brutal fuerza. Por suerte para él, Harry metió la mano detrás de su cabeza antes de golpear la roca o, probablemente, tendría una conmoción cerebral y estaría sangrando. Gimió cuando Harry se sentó frente a él —Draco, Draco, Draco… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?— se estremeció y sus pálidas manos se elevaron hasta el fuerte bronce que estaba envuelto alrededor de su garganta. Harry apretó las cadenas contra el largo cuello de Draco y se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era Harry, aunque un poco fastidioso… —Ah, H-Harry…— su peligroso esposo liberó su garganta para envolver sus manos alrededor de los muslos de Draco y levantarlo hasta que las piernas del rubio estuvieron envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios estaban a tan sólo centímetros de la oreja de Draco —Draco, si _alguna vez_ vuelves a hacer eso, sabrás el por qué la gente siente terror de mí.

—Está bien, pero voy a hacerlo si tratas de irte de nuevo.

—¡Maldita sea, Draco! Esto no es un juego, ¡podría hacerte daño de verdad!

—¿Y qué?— Harry gruñó escalofriantemente y Draco se estremeció, restregándose ligeramente contra la erección de Harry y gimió cuando se encontró con la suya. El agarre de Harry en sus muslos se apretó hasta el punto de lastimar y las uñas de Draco comenzaron a cortar la espalda de Harry, sangre manchando su piel bronceada. Draco se estremeció de nuevo cuando su ropa desapareció y se quedó sin aliento cuando un líquido frío de repente lo llenó —Voy a follarte tan fuerte que no serás capaz de caminar— gimió al escuchar las palabras de Harry y le envió una sonrisa desafiante. Tal vez no debió haberlo incitado…

.

Estuvieron de vuelta en el callejón Diagon tres horas más tarde —Eres un idiota— Draco gimió mientras yacía en la cama.

—Oh ¿te duele, amor?— Harry soltó y dejó escapar un poco de humo antes de tomar otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—¡Sabes muy bien que sí!

—Te lo mereces, mocoso.

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—¿Me follas otra vez?

—Insaciable.

Pero obedeció, independientemente.

.

Harry sabía que el periodo de relajación perezosa iba a terminar, simplemente no había creído que iba a terminar tan pronto. Caminaba por los pasillos del Ministerio, asesinando Mortífagos a su paso. Empujó a Madam Bones lejos del una maldición asesina y le sonrió agradecida antes de volver para ordenar el cierre total del Ministerio. —Pensé que sólo el Ministro podía hacer eso— sus ojos recorrieron sus heridas por un momento.

—Fudge está muerto. Son tiempos de guerra y, por lo tanto, soy la Ministro ahora— lucía sombría.

—Hubiese votado por usted, de todas maneras— ella resopló y le miró.

—¿Tanto como para dejar tu último año escolar y unirte al escuadrón de Aurores?

—¿Tendría licencia para matar?

—Sí.

—Trato.

.

En su primera misión como Auror, ayudó a identificar cuerpos; había un montón de ellos. Estaba agradecido de que había obligado a Draco a quedarse con Fred y George por un tiempo —Bueno, señor Potter, bienvenido al escuadrón de Aurores— Rufus Scrimgeour, nuevo jefe de la Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, mientras Madam Bones, ahora la Ministro, se paraba detrás de él.

—Gracias.

—Tendrás tu programa de entrenamiento y tus horas de trabajo en vigilancia nocturna.

—Gracias.

—Puedes registrarte, Potter— asintió y se alejó. Tal vez Harry comenzaría como un soldado glorificado.

.

—¡Hey, sexy proxeneta!— Fred y George parecían muy felices de verlo.

—¡Harry!— y Draco sonaba aliviado, el rubio se lanzó contra su pecho.

—No volveré a Hogwarts, me uní al escuadrón de Aurores.

—H-Harry…

—Te irás por Floo en las mañanas y regresarás conmigo después de clase. La Ministro Bones me ayudó a conseguir un apartamento y ya moví nuestras cosas.

—Oh, genial, uhm… Fred y George me ofrecieron trabajo, así que supongo que trabajaré aquí mientras estás en el Ministerio…

—Bien.

.

Recibió todo el papeleo de la noche, completó varias formas y se interesó por saber en qué oba a trabajar cada día, aunque también podría ser efectivo en caso de que necesitaran ayuda en la noche. Había mucho que aprender de los Aurores y siempre había, por lo menos, diez cada turno. Su primer turno comenzaba al día siguiente (lunes), a las seis y dejaría a Draco con Fred y George antes de irse. Draco no estaba feliz cuando fue informado —Harry, tengo diecisiete años, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Permití que me consintieras lo suficiente, pero el que sea gay no significa que soy un cobarde.

—Está bien.

—Bien. Puedo caminar al trabajo, puedo irme a la escuela y puedo cuidar de todo lo que necesito. Lo que me lleva al siguiente tema.

—Oh, ¿y qué es?

—Quiero un bebé.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ya me escuchaste.

—¿Para qué diablos quieres un niño?

—Estamos casados, amor, las parejas casadas suelen tener hijos. Podemos adoptar.

—Yo-

—Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue a casa del trabajo— dejó su taza de té antes de que Harry aturdiera al chico – no, hombre; eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

—Draco, yo-

—No. Cuando llegue a casa. Entonces hablaremos.

Harry sintió como si alguien sacudiera su cabeza, diciéndole con pesar: _bienvenido a la vida de casados, muchacho_.

.

**Lunes, 22 de junio de 1996. Ministerio de Magia.**

.

Le dieron un tour por el Ministerio desde la perspectiva de los Aurores; eran exactamente las seis con quince. Se le informó que debía conocer la hora exacta en cada momento. Si había una muerte o un ataque, lo necesitaría para el informe oficial. También fue informado de que la hora de llegada del Auror era una hora antes de la de cualquier persona, además del Ministro, por supuesto. Otros trabajadores llegaban entre las siete y ocho, el Ministerio estaba abierto al público a las ocho con quince exactamente. Se le dio un compañero, John Dawlink, que era unos cinco años mayor que él, y John le informó de sus tareas para el día. Tenía su uniforme de Auror, también; se quitó la ropa de civil y se puso las ropas oficiales junto con la armadura de piel de dragón. Después de todo, como Auror, Harry había jurado tomar un Avada Kedavra por su Ministro. Era como el servicio secreto estadounidense, la fuerza policiaca y la militar, todo en uno.

—Hoy, Harry, estaremos cubriendo a la Ministro. Está limpiando el Ministerio, así que nos encargaremos de que cuando ella diga que se van, los cabrones se vayan. ¿_Capiche_?

—A la orden, capitán— John se rió.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Harry ¿problemas con su señora? Er… quiero decir ¿señor?

—Eh, sí. En realidad, Draco quiere adoptar un niño.

—No me digas. ¿Quién va a cuidar al pequeño mientras trabajas y él está en la escuela?

—Gracias John, me acabas de dar mi primer argumento del por qué no debemos tener un niño— ambos rieron antes de ponerse sus botas de dragón estándar y caminar hasta encontrarse con la Ministro de Magia.

.

**07:00 am. Ministerio de Magia, Oficina de la Ministro Bones.**

.

—¿Vamos, señores?— la siguieron fuera de su oficina; Harry a un paso detrás de ella, hacia su izquierda, John a su derecha. Pasaron por Alastor Moody en la habitación y Harry le dio un guiño antes de volver su atención a la Ministro. Le habían advertido que, incluso en el Ministerio, no estaba a salvo, literalmente, cualquier podría entrar en las áreas abiertas al público en general.

Hicieron un barrido rápido del Ministerio cuando la Ministro comenzó con su lista de trabajadores. El Ministerio estaba cerrado al público hoy. Nadie escaparía de los interrogatorios de la Ministro; Harry y John ya habían sido interrogados, exactamente a las seis con treinta de la mañana. Harry repentinamente se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su nuevo trabajo; él y John serían los guardias personales de la Ministro. Aunque sólo fuese por un día, aunque fuese por más tiempo.

.

**08:15 am. Ministerio de Magia. Celdas de detención del Ministerio.**

.

En menos de treinta minutos, Harry y John lanzaron a su quinto arrestado en una celda. Llevaban varios interrogatorios en una hora, por lo que varias personas fueron arrestadas en un momento. Moody y su socia – aprendiz de Auror – (Harry había saltado esa etapa por lo que técnicamente era su superior) Tonks bajaron y arrojaron a algunos secretarios de bajo nivel en las celdas. John y Harry volvieron al lado de la Ministro y se fueron.

.

**10:00 am. Ministerio de Magia. Sala de interrogatorios 3. Interrogatorio al Inefable número 4, nombre clave: Ardilla. Utilizando Veritaserum. Sanador Andromeda Tonks presente.**

.

—Ardilla ¿juras que siempre has sido lead al Ministerio de Magia?

—No— el rostro del Inefable estaba cubierto, la voz distorsionada con un hechizo, era imposible saber si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

—Reformula la pregunta— pidió la Ministro Bones. Aaron Speres estaba a cargo de todos los interrogatorios de alto nivel. Asintió bruscamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Ardilla, ¿siempre has sido leal al mundo mágico?

—Sí.

—¿Alguna vez has participado en actividades de Mortífago?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez has asesinado a un inocente?

—No.

Un guiño hacia la sanadora Tonks para que administrara el antídoto para el Veritaserum.

.

**11:21 am. Ministerio de Magia. Sala de interrogatorios seis. Interrogatorio de Severus Snape. Utilizar Veritaserum. Sanador Charles Aston presente.**

.

—Diga su nombre completo.

—Severus Tobias Snape.

—¿Fue usted profesor de Pociones en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?

—Sí.

—¿Asesinó a Albus Dumbledore?

—Sí— la Ministro Bones se adelantó y habló.

—¿Asesinaste a Albus Dumbledore por orden del Director?

—Sí— exclamaciones de sorpresa llenaron la habitación. Aaron recuperó el control del interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore le ordenó asesinarlo?

—Estaba muriendo.

—¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore estaba muriendo?

—Una maldición.

—¿Quién lo maldijo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Es un espía de la luz?

—Sí.

Charles Aston le administró el antídoto y Severus Snape fue absuelto de todos los cargos. El Profeta se llenaría con la verdad por la mañana.

.

**24:30 hrs. Ministerio de Magia. Cafetería del Ministerio.**

.

—Bueno ¿qué piensas de la primera mitad de la primera semana?— John estaba recostado sobre dos patas de la silla.

—¿Puedo fumar aquí?— John se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿día ocupado?

—Sí.

—Pues va a volverse cada vez más loco mañana; vamos a estar abiertos al público nuevamente. Seremos la sombra de la Ministro Bones por las siguientes semanas. Montones de trabajo por hacer.

—Sí, pero por fortuna ninguno de los dos tendrá trabajos nocturnos durante ese tiempo.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe hasta que te llaman por Floo a mitad de la noche.

—Tal vez ponga una alarma en mi Floo…

John se rió de nuevo.

.

**13:30 hrs. Ministerio de Magia. Sistema de Floo para prisioneros del Ministerio hacia la prisión de Azkaban.**

.

—Así que ¿estos son los Floo que van a Azkaban?— Harry y John se pusieron junto a la Ministro Bones, viendo cómo las personas que habían fracasado sus interrogatorios eran enviados a Azkaban.

—Sí.

.

**17:55 hrs. Ministerio de Magia. Vestidor de Aurores. Cambio de turno.**

.

Harry se quitó el uniforme y la armadura de dragón, poniéndose sus pantalones vaqueros mientras que otros Aurores se vestían para su turno nocturno. John le había informado de la tradición, cuando terminara su turno, debía hablar con los demás Aurores sobre lo difícil que había sido su turno. Hizo un esfuerzo para darles una idea de cómo iba a ser su noche. Por la mañana, el turno de noche haría lo mismo al salir al turno que llegaba. —Entonces ¿qué tal El Mugrero?— muchos Aurores se referían al Ministerio como "_El Mugrero_" por cómo terminó el Ministro Cornelius Fudge.

—Los interrogatorios continuarán probablemente toda la noche; estará terminado por la mañana— el anuncio de Harry fue recibido por un coro de gemidos.

—¿La Ministro se queda?

—No.

.

Cayó en el sofá inmediatamente al llegar a su apartamento; Draco le observó antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nh.

—¿Te divertiste?

—Mmm…

—¿Te gustaría bañarte antes de cenar?

—Mmm…— se sentó con una expresión curiosa en la cara —¿Cocinaste?

—Sí, Molly me enseñó a hacerlo ¿lo recuerdas?— Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Sí, está bien. Voy a bañarme y luego volveré.

.

—Entonces ¿cómo te fue?— Draco le observó con atención mientras Harry tomaba un sorbo de cerveza muggle.

—Bien.

—¿Has pensado en adoptar un niño?

—Pensé en ello.

—¿Y?

—¿Quién se haría cargo del niño mientras estoy en el trabajo y tú en la escuela?

—Elfos.

—No.

—Guardería mágica.

—¿Eso aún existe?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

—¡Yay!— Draco lo abrazó con fuerza antes de regresar a su propia comida.

—Este fin de semana ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

.

**06:02 am. Ministerio de Magia. Vestidor de Aurores. Cambio de turno. 23 de junio de 1996.**

.

—¿Cómo estuvo su noche?— Harry le preguntó a Avery Lawson, hombre cuyo casillero estaba al lado del suyo.

—Mierda. Estoy exhausto.

—Lo siento ¿alguna idea de lo que vamos a hacer John y yo?

—Proteger y Gringotts.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, chico, es todo lo que tengo.

Harry suspiró y asintió.

.

**06:06 am. Ministerio de Magia. Vestíbulo del Ministerio.**

.

—Así que ¿algo interesante sucedió?— John parecía que se moría de ganas de decirle a Harry algo, por lo que Harry le dio la noticia rápidamente.

—Sí. Draco ganó la discusión. Vamos a buscar un niño este fin de semana— John silbó ante eso.

—Oh mi… un bebé ¿eh? Bueno, adivina qué.

—¿Qué?

—¡Le pedí a mi querida Brianne que se casara conmigo ayer por la noche!

—¿Y?

—¡Dijo que sí!

—Felicidades.

—Gracias, ¿alguna idea de lo que vamos a hacer hoy?

—Avery dijo algo sobre proteger y Gringotts.

—Uh…

.

**06:10 am. Ministerio de Magia. Oficina de la Ministro Amelia Bones. Departamento Oficial de la Junta de Defensa. Están presentes la Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones. El Secretario de Defensa, Cameron Patton. El Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Rufus Scrimgeour. La Jefa de Seguridad Nacional, Gwen Chambers. La Jefa de Seguridad Pública y Amparo, Anna Charleson. La Jefa de Bienestar Mágico Familiar, Brett Boardman. El Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas Mágicas y Aurores, Harry Potter y John Dawling.**

.

—Nuestra preocupación actual es la seguridad de los niños nacidos de muggles— Amelia Bones paseó la vista alrededor de su oficina, recorriendo cada uno de los rostros de los miembros del Departamento de Defensa.

—Lo que me preocupa personalmente, Secretario de Defensa, es mantener la Ley del Secreto en su lugar— Cameron Patton no era nada más que contundente —Entiendo la necesidad de proteger a los niños, pero creo que será mejor protegerlos al sacarlos de sus hogares muggles.

—Eso es brutal. Alejar a los niños de sus padres no es ético— Gwen Chambers era una fiera nacida de muggles; actualmente era la nacida de muggles de más alto rango dentro del Ministerio.

—No si se abusa de los niños— Brett Boardman dijo en voz baja, pero su molestia era evidente.

—¿Hay muchos abusos a niños nacidos de muggles, Brett?— Amelia dirigió su atención a él.

—No sabría, Ministro; el último Ministro, Fudge, se negó a permitirnos hacer _nuestro_ trabajo— una vez más, su enfado era evidente.

—Bueno, después de esta reunión, me gustaría que compruebe cada nacido de muggle en nuestra jurisdicción— él asintió bruscamente.

—En cuanto a aquellos que no estén fuera, mi departamento comenzará a Proteger tan pronto como sea posible— Anna Charleson habló suavemente, aunque nunca se debía confundir por su gentileza, ya que era toda una mujer formidable. Había estado en el escuadrón de Aurores durante doce años antes de pasar a la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública.

—Tal vez se debería incluir un pabellón que ayudara a evitar que los miembros de la casa hablaran de magia con otros muggles— Jack Grant, Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas Mágicas, sugirió suavemente, posando la vista en Cameron Patton.

—Y tú, Jack ¿algún problema que quieras exponer?— los Aurores Potter y Dawling estaban atentos a los lados de la Ministro mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, necesitamos más soldados, eso es seguro— Jack se echó hacia atrás en su silla; era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, cabello oscuro salpicado con algo de gris. Sus ojos negros miraban las cosas tal como lo hacía Alastor Moody, era un hecho poco conocido que había sido formado por el viejo Auror.

—Necesitamos algo para animar a la gente a tener hijos. O adoptar— Brtt Boardman volvió a hablar; era un hombre que bien podía pasar por una estrella de cine, cabello rubio, ojos azules. No era tan hermoso como Draco, sin embargo. Harry suspiró tranquilamente ante su comentario.

—¿Tal vez un bono mensual para aquellos hogares que tengan más de un hijo?— Anna Charleson era una mujer de mirada tímida, era pequeña, con el cabello castaño corto y ojos dorados.

—Una idea razonable ¿algo que decir, Rufus?— Amelia observó al hombre tranquilo.

—Ya que en algún momento de esta semana estaremos hablando de la reforma escolar y defensa, pues no, nada que decir, Ministro— varios de los asistentes asintieron ante su comentario.

—Esos temas están en la agenda para… mañana, en realidad. ¿Algún otro asunto de interés?— paseó la vista por la habitación, esperando que alguien más hablase.

—Sí, la verdad es que creo que los niños nacidos de muggles deberían ser identificados lo más pronto posibles; el abuso ya podría ser irreparable para sus once años— Anna, como Jefa de Seguridad Pública, trabajaba muy de cerca con Brett Boardman, sus similares inquietudes destacaron el hecho.

—Muy bien. Brett. Tú y Anna trabajan juntos ¿no?— Amelia bebió un poco de su café después de hablar.

—Por supuesto, Ministro, pero ¿qué haremos con los niños después de localizarlos?

—Contacta a Arnold Shaw quien construyó el Ministerio, puede construir un orfanato.

—Será mejor que sea uno grande— Brett sonaba glacial.

—Oh, ¿realmente crees que hay tantos niños que son abusados?

—Ministro, de siete hasta veinte niños nacidos de muggles son golpeados hasta la muerte cada año por parte de sus _familias_. Espero que mi Departamento tenga los suficientes elementos para traerlos con nosotros.

—Así como los Sanadores, ¿algo más? ¿Nada? Muy bien, pueden retirarse.

.

**08:30 am. Banco de Gringotts. Sala de Reuniones Uno. Actual Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones. Jefe de Negociación con Criaturas, April Patton. Jefe del Banco de Gringotts, Soulcrusher y Aurores Harry Potter, John Dawlish, Alastor Moody y la aprendiza de Auror, Nymphadora Tonks.**

.

—Soulcrusher, sé que las relaciones con el Ministro Fudge no fueron muy agradables, así que espero que las nuestras puedas ser mejores. ¿April?— la Ministro Bones se recostó satisfecha al haber hecho su parte.

—Que nuestros negocios sean beneficiosos para ambos, Soulcrusher, soy April Patton.

—Señorita Patton, mi pueblo es oprimido.

—Soy consciente de ello y trato de darle igualdad que los derechos de los seres humanos.

—¿De verdad?— observó a la Ministro, le sonrió preocupante y asintió —Muy bien, señorita Patton, vamos a hablar.

.

**17:58 hrs. Ministerio de Magia. Vestidor de Aurores. Cambio de turno.**

.

—Pensé que dijiste que hoy sería un infierno— Harry sonrió mientras se cambiaba.

—Ah, me equivoqué— John sacudió la cabeza y asintió a modo de saludo hacia Avery, que entraba.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros ¿qué tal su día?

—Tranquilo— Avery suspiró ante la respuesta.

—Entonces, esta noche seguro que será una locura.

—Lo siento Avery, hasta mañana.

.

Draco lo abrazó con fuerza al entrar al apartamento —¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Harry?

—Tranquilo, ¿el tuyo?

—De locos. Fred y George lanzaron una nueva línea de dulces y había un montón de niños en todo el lugar durante todo el día. Era como un zoológico muggle.

—Lo siento, amor.

.

Cuando Harry entró al Ministerio, estaba sorprendido por los manifestantes sentados en los escalones; hombres lobos y vampiros estaban sentados con letreros que decían que la Igualdad de derechos no era exclusiva sólo para los seres humanos, y otros mensajes diferentes. Harry se apresuró seguro de que tendría que hacer frente a algunos de ellos.

.

**06:08 am. Ministerio de Magia. Vestidor de Aurores. Cambio de turno. 24 de junio de 1996.**

.

—Hey, Avery ¿qué tal tu noche?

—¡Un absoluto infierno! Los chicos han estado ahí toda la noche.

—Mierda ¿algún tipo de violencia?

—Por suerte para nosotros, no.

.

**06:15 am. Reunión de Emergencia para los Derechos de las Criaturas. Sala de reuniones ocho. Actual Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones. Jefe de los Derechos Humanos, Mary Quinn. Jefe de los Derechos de los hombres lobo, Loki. Jefe de los Derechos de los vampiros, Damon Le'Blanc. Jefe de los Derechos de los centauros, Brianne Farrow. Jefe de los Derechos de los goblin, Stonecracker. Jefe de los Derechos de los gigantes, Hanna Barril. Secretario de Defensa, Cameron Patton. Jefa de Seguridad Nacional , Gwen Chambers. Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas Mágicas, Jack Grant. Jefa de Seguridad Pública y Amparo, Anna Charleson. También están presentes los Aurores John Dawling, Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Ariel Cameron y Shawn Darrel.**

.

—Oficialmente estoy llamando a esta reunión de urgencia, hay que hacer esto rápido; así que, a favor de la igualdad de los derechos para todos, digan "sí"— Amelia Bones era muy eficiente a la hora de asignar tareas.

—¡Sí!

—Bien. Retírense.

.

**06:30 am. Reunión del departamento de Educación Mágica. Sala siete. Actual Ministro de Magia, Amelia Bones. Jefa del Departamento de Educación, Kristen Holland. Jefa de Educación de Magia Oscura, Melissa Rowe. Jefa de Educación de Magia de la Luz, Carrol Snow. Jefa de Educación de Magia Neutral, Amy Grant. Jefa de Educación Histórica, Hailey Arel. Jefa de Educación de Transfiguración, Farrah Clyne. Jefa de Educación de Hechizos, Chleo Ackerley. Jefa de Educación de Pociones, Isabelle Ackerley. Aurores presentes, Harry Potter y John Darwling.**

.

—Bien, comenzaremos con los temas más procupantes ¿Melissa?

—No hay Educación sobre magia oscura en Hogwarts— Melissa sacudió su larga y caoba cabellera.

—¿Ninguna? Muy bien, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que mejor te parezca, Melissa.

.

A las nueve de la mañana, la Ministro se reunió con su Departamento de Defensa; respecto a Hogwarts, las reformas escolares tendrían que buscar proteger y salvaguardar a los estudiantes. Introducción a los hechizos mágicos había sido sugerida y aprobada. Y así, pasaron los tres primeros días de Harry como Auror.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Niños, Harry se burló mentalmente, ¿quién los necesita? Ah, claro, para continuar la felicidad conyugal. Draco susurraba cosas mientras paseaba por varios niños pequeños, la mayoría de ellos, menores de dos años; mientras que los ojos de Harry recorrían la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño niño cubierto de moretones. Claramente era un recién llegado y se había ido él mismo en un rincón. Una posición defensiva, Harry notó. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la pequeña cosa y se agachó delante de él —Hola, soy Harry— el pequeño chico de ojos violeta con cabello gris le miró por largo rato antes de hablar en voz baja.

—Soy Gabriel.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis.

—Eres muy pequeño para un niño de seis años.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—Si sólo tienes diecisiete ¿para qué quieres un hijo?

—Mi esposo. ¿Me quieres ahorrar el esfuerzo de encontrar uno?— le estaba ofreciendo un hogar sin ofrecer caridad, el niño no quería o necesitaba su compasión.

—Bien.

Caminaron juntos hasta Draco.

—Oh, Harry ¡mira a esta niña!— tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verde esmeraldas… espeluznante.

—Uh, interesante. Lo quiero a él— inclinó la cabeza hacia Gabriel.

—Bueno… ¿por qué no nos llevamos a ambos?— Harry suspiró, pero asintió.

.

Le tomó un poco de habilidad y un gran esfuerzo para que Draco estuviese satisfecho con el diseño de Harry para las nuevas habitaciones de los niños. Sobre todo Harry, que convertía cosas a diferentes colores o movía físicamente las cosas, mientras el rubio daba órdenes. De alguna manera, el chico logró mantener una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras en sus brazos cargaba un bebé. Bebé cuyo nombre pasó a ser Zyla, muchas gracias. La habitación de Zyla era rosa claro con moqueta blanca muy tenue. Gabriel diseñó su propia habitación. Las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro, revestimientos en negro. La similitud con su personalidad era un poco… desconcertante. Pero Harry lo ignoró. Zyla sólo tenía seis meses, ella no podía hablar… aún.

.

El trabajo iba bien. Madam Bones había ordenado varias reformas penitenciarias y nuevos juicios, junto con las reformas para el hospital. Ah, y Gabriel fue expulsado del primer grado en la escuela primaria mágica de la señora Hadrian. Harry tuvo la preocupación de ocultar su orgullo de Draco. ¿Quién iba a saber que su hijo adoptado sería tan como él? Se quedó mirándole intimidante y con reproche mientras Draco regañaba al niño, y cuando el rubio se había ido a hacer algo con Zyla, salió con Gabriel para tomar un helado. Y le compró una escoba oficial de práctica, también le prometió que le enseñaría a cómo mentir con soltura. Ah, y por supuesto, se aseguró de que el pequeño Gabriel aprendiera la frase; lo que Draco no sepa, no le dañará a él. O a ellos.

.

Caminaba lentamente junto con Gabriel por el callejón Diagon, que habían sido enviados en una misión súper importante por Draco. Zyla estaba enferma y había recibido la order de buscar la poción adecuada para curarla. Lo escuchó antes de verlo —¡Avada Kedavra!— lanzó a Gabriel fuera del camino y lo abrazó con fuerza cuando un _Crucio_ se estrelló contra su espalda. Maldita sea ¿por qué la gente seguía haciendo eso? ¿Por qué Voldemort no tira su puerta con un hacha gritando "_¡Aquí Voldie!_" como un psicópata normal? —Gabriel, corre.

—¡No voy a dejarte!

—¡Vete, mocoso idiota!— tal vez el chico era demasiado parecido a él.

—¡Oye, cabrón, deja a mi padre en paz!— definitivamente demasiado como él. El chico sólo había estado con ellos un par de meses. ¿Padre, eh? Le gustaba un poco eso.

—¡_Incendio_! ¡_Reducto_! Tiempo de movernos, enano— pasó un brazo alrededor de las costillas de su hijo (carajo, realmente tenía un hijo ¿no?) y se escondieron detrás de una pared de ladrillo para evitar el fuego cruzado. Podía escuchar al mortífago que había golpeado con el _Incendio_ gritando. Sacó su comunicador de Auror.

—Aquí Potter. Ataque en el callejón Diagon, civiles involucrados, Voldie y los Mortífagos están utilizando imperdonables libremente.

—Lo tenemos, Potter. Nos encontramos allí.

.

Draco estaba sobre ellos en el momento en el que volvieron a casa. Se asustó aún más luego de asegurarse en varias ocasiones que estaban bien.

.

Draco estaba preocupado por Zyla también. Había pasado la edad en que los niños comenzaban a hablar y casi nunca hacía sonidos. Gabriel tenía ahora siete años, Zyla un poco más de un año. Gabriel se enorgullecía de ser un mini-Harry; hablaba como él, caminaba como él, vestía como él, ¡por el amor de dios! Incluso estornudaba como él. Eso sí que era dedicación.

.

Una típica mañana de sábado, Draco se había negado a regresar a Hogwarts y de alguna manera había pasado sus EXTASIS. Los había tomado en el Ministerio. Harry estaba sentado con las botas sobre la mesa, sus pantalones de camuflaje metidos dentro de ellas, una camiseta negra que trabajaba bien al mostrar su estructura muscular. Su hijo Gabriel, ahora de ocho años, tenía sus pequeños pies sobre la mesa, botas militares a juego y pantalones de camuflaje cuidadosamente iguales a las de Harry. Sin embargo, su camisa negra… le quedaba bien. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, al igual que Harry. Zyla, hija de Draco y Harry, ahora tenía dos años (y aún seguía sin emitir sonido), estaba sentada comiendo su desayuno y bebiendo su leche de su taza favorita de entrenamiento. Harry se la había llevado de Knockturn; tenía la sangre de algún vampiro en ella. Draco se sentó en el mostrador observándole, Harry le devolvió la mirada. Las malditas y odiadas compras, a las que iban cada sábado. Y cada sábado trataba de zafarse. Nunca funcionaba. —¡Harry James Potter, irás por las compras!

—No puedo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Le prometí a Gabriel que le ayudaría con su tarea.

—Sí, papá me prometió que lo haría— Gabriel lealmente respaldó la mierda de Harry. Sutilmente chocaron las palmas debajo de la mesa.

—¿De verdad? Porque me aseguré de que hiciera su tarea, ayer por la noche.

—Mierda— un eco siguió su maldición.

—Mierda.

—Harry, ¡qué te dije sobre enseñarle a maldecir!

—Bueno, Zyla acepta ir a las malditas compras, ¿verdad Zyla?— Harry miró a la mini-rubia y sonrió mientras asentía frenéticamente. Ambos niños de acuerdo con él en todo. Draco suspiró y miró a todos —Vamos de compras y es definitivo.

.

—Uh, papá ¿por qué vamos de compras?— Gabriel levantó la mano mientras seguían a Draco a través del tumulto del callejón Diagon, Zyla mirándoles desde los brazos de Draco. Harry dejó escapar el humo y tomó otra profunda calada de su cigarrillo antes de contestar —Bueno, enano, cuando amas a alguien debes estar preparado para experimentar torturas insoportables por ellos.

—Realmente odias las compras ¿verdad papá?

—Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Voldie había estado tranquilo el último año, demasiado tranquilo. El hijo de puta estaba planeando algo.

—Oye, papá. ¿Quién es la señora que está hablando con papá?— Harry alzó la vista y rápidamente sofocó el shock que cruzó su rostro.

—Ella, Gabriel, es tu abuela— caminaron rápidamente hasta Draco.

—Harry ¿recuerdas a mi madre, Narcissa, verdad? Madre, este es mi hijo Gabriel, mi hija Zyla y, por supuesto, mi esposo, Harry Potter.

—¿Hija? ¿Hijo? ¿Esposo? Draco…— la mujer, normalmente imperturbable, lucía horrorizada.

—Sí, madre— Harry pudo ver la pregunta en la punta de la lengua de Draco, _¿qué en el nombre de dios has hecho?_

—Bueno, ciertamente te eché de menos.

—Sí, mientras estabas en…

—Oh, bueno cariño, estaba en Francia.

—¿Francia?— su cara estaba impávida, pero su voz traicionaba su incredulidad —¿Ha estado en Francia desde que tenía trece años? Ni una sola vez durante ese tiempo se le ha ocurrido ver a su hijo o su marido.

—Bueno, recibí la noticia de la muerte de Lucius, por supuesto.

—Lucius murió cuando apenas tenía catorce, madre.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, creo que terminamos aquí. Si nos disculpas, madre, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer— se alejó, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas desde su espalda, Zyla secó una lágrima de la cara de su papá y Draco puso una sonrisa por el bien de sus hijos. Podía romperse cuando estuviese solo con Harry. Pero, por dios, quién sabría que _su madre_ era una perra egoísta. Por la mirada en el rostro de Harry, lo sabía. La vida sigue, se dijo con firmeza, antes de llevarlos a todos a la mejor tienda de carne del callejón.

.

Y la vida continuaba. Narcissa trató de contactarlos varias veces en los siguientes años; se cambiaron de casa. Gabriel aprendió a maldecir a la gente; Zyla disfrutaba hacer sentir incómoda a la gente con miradas, en silencio, por supuesto. Gabriel se iría a Hogwarts en unas pocas semanas; el pecho de Harry se sentía extrañamente agobiado cuando pensaba en ello. Su hijo tenía once años ahora y, si Harry no fuese inmortal, se sentía muy viejo por ello. Al menos Zyla seguía siendo un bebé. Ella tenía sólo cinco años, después de todo. Gabe le hizo preguntas sin cesar, ¿cómo debo actuar? ¿Puedo maldecir en la escuela? (la pregunta, Gabriel, no es si puedes o no; la pregunta es si te importará meterte en problemas o no) ¿Tengo que llevar uniforme? (mierda, no; yo no lo llevé) ¿Puedo maldecir a mis compañeros de clase? (si puedes hacerlo sin que te descubran, te compraré una escoba nueva) Si me sacan de la escuela ¿qué pasaría? (A _mí_ no me expulsaron, así que no creo que te expulsen, pero si lo hacen… te meteré a Durmstrang y te daré cualquier mierda que quieras por los siguientes seis años) Si me arrestan ¿pagarías mi fianza? (Por supuesto que no, porque no aprenderías a cómo salir por tu cuenta). Zyla aún no hablaba, Draco había pensado en llevarla a San Mungo, pero Harry y Zyla terminaban compartiendo una sonrisa antes de que Harry se limitara a decir —Ella hablará cuando tenga algo que decir.

.

Se quedaron en la estación King Cross, la mano de Harry sobre el hombro de Gabriel. Se arrodilló ante el muchacho —Bien, pequeño, estarás fuera por tu propia cuenta. Pero recuerda todo lo que te enseñé y estarás bien.

—Lo haré, papá.

—Bien— miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando antes de abrazar a Gabriel. Se puso de pie —Bien, nos estamos viendo, pequeño.

—Adiós papá— Draco y él se despidieron y antes de que Gabriel se fuera, se giró hacia Zyla.

—Adiós Zyla, sé como yo ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Bye, bye, Gabe!

—Mierda, habló— Draco lucía sorprendido.

—Te dije que hablaría cuando tuviera algo que decir.

Y con eso, Gabriel Potter subió al Expreso de Hogwarts.

.

Harry se sentó, cigarrillo en labios, con los ojos vagando por las calles debajo de su balcón. Voldie volvería pronto, las señales eran tan claras como el día. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar.


End file.
